fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Predator Island Golf Course
Predator Island Golf Course ' ' Predator Island Golf Course is located 500 miles of the coast of California in the Pacific Ocean. First opened in 1993, Predator Island was designed by world renowned golf architect Taylor Bromley. Bromley is known for his links and ocean style type of courses. Several of his other courses include Augusta, Pebble Beach and Pine Valley. From the back tees Predator Island plays 9,000 yards with a slope of 150. It is the longest golf course on record at 9,000 yards. More than 300 hazards come into play with 9 greens being islands. Bromley has been making minor renovations to the course over the years. Many of these changes include placing bunkers in the middle of greens and fairways. The entire course is bermuda grass which holds up well in the unique climate that Predator Island has. Bromley has gone on to say multime times that Predator Island is his “masterpiece” and that it is in contention for the most well designed course in the world. Predator Island has hosted 5 major golf championships. These being the 01’ and 05’ U.S Open, 94’ and 97’ PGA Championship and ‘99 Masters. Predator Island is also known as “Tiger Island” as Tiger Woods has won every major played at the course. Tiger Woods holds the current course record of 70, shot during the final round of the 99’ Masters. Many call this the greatest round ever as he held off a 12 year old Rory McIlroy. McIlroy had a back nine of 33 to make a push to the top of the leaderboard before Woods birdied the last 6 holes win by 1. Often times inclimate weather effects play and suspends rounds. Due to its location in the middle of the Pacific, it is not uncommon to play in a typhoon. There have been several casualties take place on the course and it is advised to play at your own risk. Along with the golf course the small island is home to a resort and casino. Many celebrities call Predator Island home some of these include LeBron James, Derek Jeter and Brad Pitt. The island itself took 50 years to build. More than 5 billion tons of sand had to be moved to its current location to form the island. This was all in pursuit to build the world's most challenging and difficult golf course. Many critics say that the course is to hard and does not cater to the average player. Although thousands come each year and put their game to the test many do not return and many quit the game soon after. Predator is the first course in the world built in the middle of the ocean. Many think this will start a new trend and make the game more “interesting” and “challenging.” T.V ratings are substantially higher when tournaments are played at predator compared to other more traditional golf courses. Spectators are encouraged to swim in the water during the tournament. This adds to the excitement and some say makes golf more “viewer- friendly.” Taylor Bromley